barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Safety
'''Barney Safety '''is a Barney Clip Show released on April 11, 1995. It was the first Barney Clip Show to be sold in stores. The video uses clips from Seasons 1-3. Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From fire and bike safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. They also recap their visit from Firefighter Frank. Stoplookandbesafe.jpg Barneysafety.jpg Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck.jpg Michael as a firefighter.jpg Icanbeafirefighter.jpg Icandothat.jpg Thetrafficlightsong.jpg Grownupsforaday.jpg Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Shawn * Min * Tosha * Jason * Michael (Mentioned) * Derek (Mentioned) Song List #The Welcome Song #The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Walk Across the Street (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #I Can Laugh (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Taken from: I Can Do That!) #Clean Up (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: Going Places!) #Senses Song (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Picture This!) #I Love You Trivia *During the credits, a still from " Classical Cleanup", when Barney and the kids are cleaning and singing "Clean Up", is shown. A similar still is shown on the video box. However, the video does not feature any clips from that episode. This might mean that originally, it was planned to have the "Clean Up" scene from Classical Cleanup. However, it was changed to the scene from "Playing it Safe" possibly because the footage from Classical Cleanup had nothing to do with saftey. *This is the second time that Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he searching for his safety book. *This is the second clip show to feature clips from Season 2 (the first being Love To Read with Barney), and the first to feature clips from Seasons 1 and 3. *This group (Min, Tosha, Jason and Shawn) also appeared in the episode, "Shawn and the Beanstalk." *The Adventure Screen segment is the same as the one used in I Can Be a Firefighter. The lines are redelivered, despite being nearly identical to the ones used in the episode. *Tosha says that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen, despite the fact that she mentioned it before his visit on I Can Be a Firefighter. It's either a goof or another fire could have occurred at Tosha's house after the episode. *Michael and Derek are mentioned in this video. *This is the second time Baby Bop makes a mess. The first was Classical Cleanup. *Another time where Barney doesn't turn into a plush doll at the end of this episode. After BJ, Tosha, and Jason leave, Barney talks to the viewers about a poem in his safety book. *The Barney Theme Song is not featured in this video. Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 3 Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends